Je t'aimerais corps et Ame
by MeianTsuki
Summary: Draco protège Harry. D'accord. Mais après? Ils s'aimeront sans aucun doute! Mais seront-ils les seuls? - Recueil d'OS de "Je te protégerais corps et Ame", Drarry mais pas que, OC


**Bonjour à vous mes petits loups! Eh oui me voici _encore_ avec un recueil d'OS! J'espère que vous serez contents d'en apprendre plus à propos de ce qu'il se passe par la suite de " _Je te protégerais corps et âme_ ". Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de mini histoires (au moins trois en tout cas) mais je pense (et j'espère) qu'ils répondront aux questions et demandes de certain.e.s . **

**Comme toujours les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling mais l'histoire est à moi!**

 **Un grand merci à EpsilonSnape qui a eu la gentillesse de prendre de son temps pour se casser la tête à relire cet OS, à la place de mon autre Bêta (tout aussi fabuleuse) que je laissais se reposer après ses examens.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse avec l'OS! Bonne dégustation!**

* * *

 **18 Novembre 1997, Amitié, violence vengeresse et protection**

Harry enfin calmé et à l'abri entre les bras de son compagnon, Sirius pousse un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il regarde Draco retourner dans leur salle commune, maintenant son brun tout contre lui.

Quand tout ça se terminera-t-il ? Harry n'a pas assez morflé comme ça ? Il faut que ce crétin essaie de s'en prendre à lui !

_Black !

L'éclat de voix le fait sursauter et le professeur de vol relève la tête vers Severus Rogue qui lui lance un regard indéchiffrable.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux deux, Sirius se rend compte qu'ils sont à présent seuls dans le couloir.

_Quoi ? Soupire-t-il en retournant sur son vis-à-vis.

_Ca fait quatre fois que je t'appelle. Ca va ? Tu es blanc comme un linge.

_Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Rogue ? S'enquiert le brun avec un faux sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Mais aussitôt la phrase prononcée, le visage du potionniste se ferme et lui lance un regard mauvais.

_Pour la première et dernière fois. Rétorque sèchement l'homme. C'était visiblement une erreur de ma part.

Alors qu'il se détourne dans une envolée de cape et commence à s'éloigner, Sirius se traite mentalement de tous les noms et s'élance à la suite de Severus qu'il attrape par le bras et le retourne vers lui.

_Excuse moi, je ne pensais pas te vexer.

_Je ne suis pas vexé.

Sirius hausse les sourcils absolument pas convaincu mais ne relève pas.

_Si tu veux. Mais c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour Harry et…. Embêter les gens est ma façon de ne pas perdre la tête. Je veux dire….

_C'est bon, j'ai compris. Le coupe Severus en se dégageant le bras. Alex Gordon a été arrêté, il sera condamné et vu la rancune des Malfoy, une fois sorti d'Azkaban il ne sera plus rien. De plus, vu la démonstration de Draco, tous les autres élèves vont prendre la mesure de l'instinct de protection des Veela envers leur compagnon qui était jusqu'ici qu'abstraite dans leur cerveau de cornichons. Donc plus personne ne prendra le risque de s'en prendre à ton fils.

Sirius observe de longues secondes l'homme en face de lui avant d'esquisser un petit sourire content : malgré leur animosité passée, Severus fait en sorte de le rassurer. Trop mignon

_Merci Rogue. Sourit le brun. Protégé par Draco, il n'arrivera plus rien à Harry. Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça pour me rassurer.

_Je n'ai pas…

_Je vais aller me prendre un petit verre de Whisky Pur Feu pour me détendre après tout ça. Je te proposerais bien de m'accompagner mais je pense qu'il ait encore un peu tôt pour ça. A tout à l'heure au repas.

Et puis l'homme se détourne et remonte des cachots vers ses appartements suivit par le regard presque médusé de Severus qui finit par se détourner et retourner à ses appartements.

_Cet idiot va me rendre chèvre. Soupire mentalement l'homme.

 **26 Avril 1998, Des presque révélations**

L'année scolaire s'était poursuivit calmement. Enfin pour les élèves. Pas pour Severus Rogue.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi -ou plutôt qu'il ne _veuille_ comprendre pourquoi- Sirius n'arrête pas de le couvrir de petites intentions. Pour les autres rien d'étrange ou sortant de l'ordinaire (sauf Harry qui a parfaitement compris le manège de son père) mais pour Severus ce n'est _absolument pas_ le cas. Cet idiot de Black lui sert du vin à table, vient le voir pour lui demander son avis sur telle ou telle chose, lui rapporte parfois même des ingrédients venus dont ne sait où mais indéniablement de bonne qualité, parfois cher ou rare ou dit de Magie Noire et interdit de vente en Angleterre sorcière, il l'invite également régulièrement à boire un verre au coin du feu le voir.

Si il ne connaissait pas le brun, le Maître de Potions dirait que Black est en train de lui faire la cours en bonne et due forme Sang Pur.

Mais ça ne peut pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Sirius Black au nom de Marlin ! Il ne doit faire tout ça que pour l'embêter…

Quand il entend frapper à sa porte, Severus relève la tête surpris, fronçant les sourcils en réfléchissant à qui peut bien venir le déranger en ce samedi après-midi ensoleillé d'Avril.

_Entrez.

En voyant Harry derrière la porte, Severus hausse un sourcil surpris.

_Mr Black. Je suis étonné de vous voir seul. Votre sangsue d'Ame Sœur aurait-elle enfin réussit à se détacher de vous ?

Le brun sourit et laisse échapper un petit rire alors qu'il ferme la porte et s'approche du bureau.

L'arrêt des crises de magie le rend plus sûr de lui et lui confère une incroyable prestance et présence, remarque le directeur de maison. Presque comme si redevient lui-même…

_Draco est en entrainement de Quidditch avec Blaise, Pansy et Hermione complotent dans leur coin en gloussant, Théo est absorbé par sa lecture actuelle et Neville et Luna sont dans l'une des serres pour s'occuper des plantes de Neville. Mais tout ça m'arrange parce que je voulais te voir. Pas en tant qu'élève mais en qu'Harry Black, le fils de Sirius.

_Oh et que me veux-tu Harry Black ?

_Comptes-tu répondre aux avances de Papa ? Demande le brun sans ambages, faisant s'étouffer Severus sous la surprise.

_P-pardon ?

_Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué que Papa te fais la cours depuis plusieurs mois…

_Non, enfin si ! Mais c'est Black il fait juste ça parce qu'il…

_Parce qu'il est amoureux de toi. Le coupe Harry, finissant sa phrase à sa place. Je ne suis pas là pour me mêler de vos affaires, continue le brun. Je suis venu parce que je voyais bien que tu ne prenais pas ça « au sérieux » où plutôt ne pensait pas Papa capable de te faire véritablement la cours. Alors je me suis dis que te le confirmer ferait bouger les choses. Une cours dans les règles de l'art comme celle que Papa te fait ne peut être continuée indéfiniment et si tu ne finis pas par lui montrer que tu es intéressé, ne serait pas convenable et le ferait donc arrêter et s'éloigner immédiatement.

Harry se tait quelques minutes laissant à Severus le temps de digérer tout ça puis reprend.

_Donc voilà. Maintenant que tu as pris conscience que Papa ne te fait une blague, ce qui-pour le coup, serait totalement déplacée, je vais te laisser. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse décider de ce que tu veux faire. Mais sache que je serais heureux de t'avoir comme beau-père et soutien à 100% la cours de Papa.

Sur ces mots, le Serpentard se détourne et part de la salle de classe, laissant Severus de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, ses copies à corriger une fois de plus laissé sans attention sur son bureau devant lui.

 **2 Mai 1998, le Griffondor attaque et le Serpentard savoure…**

Faisant sa ronde habituelle Severus n'est pourtant pas focalisé sur les possibles inconscients hors de leur dortoir après l'heure du couvre-feu. Oh non, loin de là même.

Ca fait une semaine qu'Harry est venu le voir pour l'assurer de la véracité de la cours que lui fait Black. Et ça fait une semaine qu'il voit d'un autre œil tous les présents faits par le Maraudeur et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'en être touché. Et de ne pas savoir quoi faire.

Il s'agit de cet idiot de Sirius Black pour l'amour du ciel ! Ce sombre crétin qui a fait de sa vie à Poudlard un véritable enfer. Qui a même failli le tuer en le menant à Lupin une nuit de pleine lune !

Cet homme qui a élevé l'Ame Sœur de son filleul. Qui n'a pas hésité à le supplier pour qu'il s'occupe d'Harry (même si il l'aurait fait sans ça, il n'est pas un monstre tout de même !) Qui s'est sincèrement excusé pour tout ce qu'il a fait contre lui et faisant enfin preuve de maturité (mieux vaut tard que jamais).

Et qui lui fait inlassablement la cours depuis presque six mois.

Le potionniste laisse échapper un soupir en secouant imperceptiblement la tête alors qu'il tourne à l'angle d'un couloir. Pour se figer presque aussitôt.

A quelques mètres de lui se trouve l'objet de ses intenses réflexions Sirius Black.

D'abord surpris, celui-ci lui fait un sourire charmeur et content.

_Salut Sev'

_Sirius.

L'utilisation du prénom de la Calamité est récent. Mais il s'y est très vite fait. Etonnement.

_Comment ça va ? Tu as vu ma dernière trouvaille ? Un elfe devait te la dépasser sur ton bureau.

_Oui je l'ai vu. Je te reMERCIE.

 _Tiens mes lèvres ne se sont pas arrachées alors que je dis merci…_

Devant lui, il voit celles de Black s'étirées dans un grand sourire satisfait avant qu'il ne devienne malicieux et un brin calculateur.

_J'ai appris qu'Harry était venu te parler il y a une semaine.

_Oui et alors ? S'enquiert l'homme sur la défensive, ne sachant vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre avec le Maraudeur.

_Je me demandais si…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, Sirius se rapproche de Severus au point que le bout de leurs pieds se touche et que le regard du chef de Maison des Serpentards se focalise sur les lèvres rouges et pleines qui se remettent à bouger lentement, parfaitement conscientes et ravies de l'attention qu'on leur porte.

_Cette discussion avait été… utile et lucrative….

_Je… Il… Elle… A apporté de nouveaux éléments. Répond laborieusement Severus incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur l'homme en face de lui.

Avec un immense sourire, Sirius se rapproche encore un peu et attend… A peine quelques secondes avant que le Maître des Potions ne craque et se jette presque sur ses lèvres, les entraînant dans un long et passionné baiser qui les laisse à bout de souffle quand ils se séparent.

Posant fermement ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis pour l'empêcher de trop s'éloigner, Sirius se penche vers son cou, déposant des baisers tout en murmurant avec un sourire satisfait en voyant son potionniste frissonner de désir.

_Ca fait si longtemps que j'attends… Si tu savais tout ce dont j'ai rêvé de te faire ces dernières années.

_Années ? Relève Severus en gémissant alors qu'il pose possessivement ses mains autour de son cou.

_Nous n'étions que des idiots. Explique doucement Sirius sans s'arrêter. Je n'étais qu'un gros idiot. Après être parti avec Harry, j'ai fini par comprendre.

_Comprendre quoi ?

_A quel point j'étais jaloux et possessif à ton égard. Je voulais que tu ne prêtes attention qu'à moi. A moi et à rien ni personne d'autre. Et maintenant tu es à moi. Et je te promets, Severus Tobias Rogue, que j'emploierais le reste de ma vie à te faire oublier ton adolescence infernale à laquelle j'ai participé de la pire des manières. Je te promets de t »apporter la joie que tu mérites tous les jours jusqu'au restant de nos vie. Je te promets de t'aimer corps et âme pour le reste de notre éternité.

_Tu te transformes en Poufsouffle. C'est désagréable. Réplique vertement Severus.

Pourtant le brun resserre sa prise sur ses hanches jusqu'à coller leurs corps alors qu'il cache son sourire dans le cou de son -tout juste et enfin- compagnon.

Malgré ses paroles, il a parfaitement entendu le discret trémolo ému dans la voix de _son_ potionniste.

 **18 Juin 1998, Si tu ne viens pas à nous, nous viendrons à toi. Ou plutôt la fin de la tranquillité.**

Poussant un peu la porte du salon dans lequel il sait trouver Harry, Sirius esquisse un grand sourire en voyant toute la clic qui entoure son garçon.

_Ah, il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix si mélodieuse Zélie, ricane l'animagus. Comment vous allez le Clan ?

_Très bien, merci, Sirius, sourit Astrée, se faisant porte parole de leur groupe.

_Bien. Je vais vous laissez tranquille. Faites comme chez vous les mioches !

Sirius referme la porte et s'éloigne en rigolant doucement : le Clan ne changera jamais. Il était justement sur le point de leur envoyé un hibou pour leur proposer n séjour en Angleterre.

Il voyait bien que son groupe d'amis manquaient à son fils adoré. Et maintenant qu'ils sont débarqués, les prochaines semaines risquent d'être mouvementées.

Alors qu'il se dirige vers les sous-sols, Sirius sourit. Il pressent un retour en Amérique avant la rentrée scolaire prochaine… Il faut qu'il en parle avec Sev. Justement…

S'annonçant d'un rapide toc à l'entrée (il a retenu la leçon après qu'il soit entrée sans s'annoncer la dernière fois), il se dirige vers Severus et entoure par derrière ses hanches avant de poser son menton sur son épaule regardant distraitement Severus finaliser sa potion, imperturbable.

_Il va y avoir de l'animation : les mais d'Harry sont réunis.

_Ton fils doit en être ravi. Remarque le potionniste.

_Son bonheur embaume la pièce. Acquiesce Sirius avant de reprendre plus incertain. Dis-moi…. Qu'est-c que tu penses de l'Amérique ?

_C'est un pays bien plus avancé et ouvert que l'Angleterre.

_Et… Tu l'aimes bien ?

Severus pousse un soupir, éteint le feu sous la potion qu'il vient de terminer et doit laisser refroidir avant de se retourner.

_Arrête de tourner autour du chaudron, Sirius et dis moi ce qu'il y a.

_Je pense qu'Harry va vouloir retourner en Amérique. Je sais qu'il apprécie 'Angleterre mais ce n'est pas _vraiment_ son pays. Je vois bien que Salem et ses amis lui manquent… Draco le suivra jusqu'au bout du monde si il lui demande donc rien ne le retient vraiment ici. Et je pense que ses amis d'ici sont très intéressés par aller aux USA également. Pour tout te dire, Salem me manque aussi…

_Bien alors allons-y nous y installer. Conclue Severus sans plus de cérémonie.

_Tu… Voudrais bien ? Mais ta vie est ici…

_Sirius, ma vie n'est pas ici. Absolument rien ne me retient en Angleterre à part peut être Lucius et Narcissa. Et encore, grâce à la magie, beaucoup de choses sont possibles dont des voyages rapides outre-atlantique. Sans parler que pour un Maître Potionniste, l'Amérique est bien mieux que l'Angleterre et ses restrictions agaçantes et idiotes. Je me demande même pourquoi je ne suis pas parti plus tôt. Donc préparons tout ça. Tu sais quoi ? Je suis même prêt à faire des recherches d'une grande maison pour que les 2 Clans puissent se mettre en colocation tranquillement là bas.

_Severus, tu es un génie.

_Bien sûr. Renifle dédaigneusement le potionniste.

Mais alors que le brun se jette sur les lèvres de Severus et que celui-ci commence à passer ses mains sous la chemise de son compagnon, une voix légèrement moqueuse et amusée s'élève.

_Eh bien, je vois que Ry n'est pas le seul à avoir trouvé l'amour de sa vie…

_Enfin Zélie, laisse Sirius tranquille, intervient Raphaël faussement réprobatif. Tu sais bien que c'est parce qu'il se languissait de son béguin adolescent qu'il râlait et disait avoir le mal du pays. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de lui avoir mis la main dessus. Ou plutôt le laisser lui mettre l main dessus en l'occurrence.

_Tu as raison Raph'. Quand je pense qu'il croyait que je n'avais pas compris. Soupire dramatiquement Harry. Papa, Sev', on venait vous prévenir que nous emmenions le Clan visiter les Londres sorcier et moldu.

_Désolé du dérangement. Sourit Luna.

_On va vous laisser reprendre là où vous en étiez. On vous préviendra quand on saura ce qu'on fait ce soir mais je pense qu'on mangera à l'extérieur. Conclue Draco avant de sortir et refermer la porte sur tout le groupe.

_Ils sont pires que les Maraudeurs, n'est-ce pas ? Soupire lassement Severus.

_Ils sont pires que les Maraudeurs. Acquiesce Sirius hésitant entre rigoler ou soupirer avant de hausser les épaules et faire en sorte de ramener Severus là où ils avaient stoppé leur activité.


End file.
